That's the Endgame
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Wendy has been having a hard time sleeping, what's it about? And when she does get help, is she on her own, especially after everyone finds out about Ms. Ellen? Who can she turn to in her hour of need? Especially if she's been dreaming about something big coming.


**Another fic in the Toon City-Verse, where the episodes of 200 and 201 are non Canon, because I've got something big planned for Scott Tenorman for my _"Ultimate Infinity War"_ arc later down the road. And I've decided to combine the best of the best, I'm keeping Chef around, and PC Principal, because I feel that would've made a great Dynamic in the series if Chef's actor was still alive today.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's _I Dream of the Endgame_!**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day in South Park, the kids were walking to lunch with a lot on their plate, thinking about what to do, especially after everything's that happened for the past couple of days. After his bout with Doomsday, the world will have to learn how to live in a world without Superman, and the only one, unsurprisingly, that's freaking out is Tweek Tweek. But that's not what's on Stan Marsh's mind. Wendy Testaburger, his muse and his romantic flame, hasn't been sleeping well since the night of the battle between the Behemoth of Steel and the Man of Steel.

"Stan, have you noticed that Wendy hasn't been sleeping well?" Butters said. "Aw, Superman's death must've effected her."

"Dude, I'm more frustrated than I should be sad about it, because there is no fucking way Thor or Goku would've been beaten by Doomsday!" Cartman said, annoyed.

"Cartman, you saw The Avengers and The Z Fighters get beaten to near death, even the Justice League was sent to the hospital. Accept it!" Kyle said, annoyed.

"I would if Superman was dead." Cartman scoffs.

"What?!" Token asks, confused.

"They say the last thing you do before you die is crap your pants. And judging by what I saw on the TV..." Cartman said, holding his tray.

"Superman's dead, fat ass, we'll just have to learn to accept it." Kyle snaps.

"Hello there, children!" A voice bellowed, it was none other than South Park's very own Jerome "Chef" McElroy.

"Hey, Chef." The boys said.

"How's it goin'?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"Superman's death is already affecting people in South Park. Wendy didn't get much sleep last night." Stan sighed.

"Oh, Children," Chef sighed, sympathetically. "Death is a hard thing to get over, it takes months, years, perhaps forever to get over. Superman was an ideal to strive towards, a symbol of hope, if anything."

"So, how will the world be able to trust what's left of the Justice League without their leader, especially if the world will look for the next Superman?" Kenny asks.

"We'll just have to try to trust Goku on this one." Chef sighs.

At the Table, it was the same old story for Craig, Eric, Token, Butters, Timmy, Jimmy, Stan, Clyde, Kenny and Kyle.

"And then, the Superintendent is shocked to hear about an Aurora Borealis in the Principal's kitchen, he tries to see it, but the Principal denies that he should see it!" Butters said.

"That's it?" Clyde said, feeling that was anti-climatic. "That's how it ends?"

"What, you were expecting somethin' big, fellers?" Butters asks.

"Well, Wendy fell asleep on her food again." Stan said, noticing Wendy asleep ontop of her mashed potatoes. "I better go wake her up."

He walks over to Wendy as he says, "Wendy?"

And in a jolt and a frightful gasp, Wendy woke up, looking around hastily in fear, shouting, "I don't know anything about the "Endgame"!"

Then, everyone looked at Wendy as if they were saying, "What the Hell is wrong with that bitch"?

"What?" Stan asks, confused.

* * *

In the Office, Mr. Mackey and PC Principal were in there, looking stern at a exhausted and worried Wendy Testaburger.

"Wendy, this is the 25th time you've fallen asleep in School, that can't be tolerated, M'kay? You need to get some sleep, so you can better yourself for the School Day." Mr. Mackey said, worried. "But we have to talk about the nightmares you've been having."

"Is there any racial or international tension you witnessed in your nightmares recently?" PC Principal asks.

"I'd rather not say." Wendy pleaded.

"Ma'm, Mr. Mackey would like to help you, now in order find Social Justice, even in your dreams, you have to tell us about your nightmares." PC Principal said. "Or, you could go with 2 days detention instead."

"Give me...Give me detention." Wendy sighed.

"You sure about that?!" PC Principal said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'll take it."

"That's 2 days detention, I'll see you at 4." PC Principal said, irritated.

* * *

After Detention, Wendy went home and she didn't even have the energy to have dinner, and she went straight to bed after finishing her assignments. Still, she tossed and turned after 2 hours. And that's when she started to sleep...

_Dream Sequence:_

Wendy walks in a cave with a flashlight in her hand, looking severely concerned as she was lost in the fog.

"Where am I?!" Wendy said, "God, this Fog is endless!"

"You need to make sure everything is hidden, make sure your secret is permanently safe. That you don't lose him, he must never know about what happened to Ms. Ellen!" A voice said.

"What?! Why?! What's that got to do with anything?!" Wendy said, horrified.

"Because helping the Chosen Ones in the Endgame depends on you keeping your school and classmates together, if anything bad happens because of Skankhunt42, it's the beginning of the end!" The voice said, with the figure coming closer and closer to Wendy.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Wendy shouts, demandingly. The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing herself as Wendy Testaburger, but her clothes are dirtied up and tattered.

"I'm you from the future, Ms. Testaburger." The other Wendy said. "Something bad is coming, something bigger than usual."

"What?!" Wendy shrieks with fright.

"Without the World's Greatest Hero, the Universe is in grave danger. There are 8 Gems coming, each with a power to make changes to Reality."

"Who's got them?!"

"No one, but once the Dark one gets a hold of them, it's curtains for the world as he tries to bring balance to _his _universe."

"Do us all a favor..." Another Wendy said. "Prepare yourself for the Endagme when the time arrives."

"Who's Skankhunt42?!" Wendy demanded as more Wendys came out, repeatedly whispering "The Gems are coming, Prepare for the Endgame."

"What's the Endgame?!" Wendy shrieked as the Whispers grew louder and louder and louder. "Who's Skankhunt42? What are the Gems?!"

* * *

Wendy woke up gasping. Something big is coming, and she has to tell someone, and she looks to someplace forbidden, someplace that even PC Delta is terrified of going near, The South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch.

**Well, it looks like Wendy is going to talk to**** Dr. Mephesto and Kevin about these dreams about the Endgame! And inevitably, Stan will find out about what happened to Ms. Ellen, and it will not go well, especially with everything that's going on with Testaburger.**


End file.
